


Tripping along the way

by tomatostick



Series: Ineffably Bold [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Aziraphale (Good Omens), Alpha Gabriel (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breeding, Come Inflation, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Forced Pregnancy, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Crowley (Good Omens), Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatostick/pseuds/tomatostick
Summary: Aziraphale's and Crowley's peaceful life is about to change radically with the intervention of a revenge seeking Archangel.Warnings: Work contains explicit rape and violent scenes. Tags will update as I post new chapters.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffably Bold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Tripping along the way

Crowley hummed happily as he tucked Eden in. The baby was only six months old but Crowley swore he had never seen something as precious as the child he held. His baby, his sweet child. He tucked the covers over the small figure and kissed the soft crown of the head before slinking out of the room.

He made his way to the living room, where Aziraphale was preparing dinner. 

“Angel, I need to go to London tomorrow. I need to pick up my pregnancy pills. I feel like my heat is going to come soon.”

Aziraphale looked at his husband and nodded along. “Of course dear. And I guess we’ll have to leave Eden with Anathema when the time comes?”

“Yes, I’ll miss her though. But I think it’s for the best, we won’t be able to look after her during this time.” He stood thinking in the doorway. “I could try taking heat pills too.”

Aziraphale frowned slightly. Suppressants didn’t work well for Crowley. They both knew that, but he couldn’t dictate what Crowley could do or not with his body. 

“I know angel, they aren’t very effective and have a lot of major backlash. I just don’t know what else to do,” Crowley’s shoulders slumped slightly.

Aziraphale shook his head, approaching his mate and enveloping in a tight hug.

“It’s your choice dear, think about carefully and when you’re ready tell me.”

Crowley nuzzled his alpha’s jaw in the embrace and nodded. After some time of comfortable silence, Aziraphale decided to end the hug by giving a soft kiss on the crown of hair before separating and going on about dinner. Crowley smiled softly too and settled himself on one of the chairs in the kitchen, watching his alpha work.

……………………………………………...

Crowley rose up early. As usual it was because of a shrill noise coming from the crib next to them. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he grumbled. 

He made his way to the cute crib and took out a fussy body. Eden was a hungry baby and she was doing her best trying to voice her want. Crowley grumbled as he shrugged the top part of his robe off and placed the baby under a rosy nipple. Eden immediately attached itself and began suclkling. An immediate sense of peace filled Crowley, he wasn’t sure it was because of the effect nursing had or because Eden had finally stopped crying. He made his way back to the bed, where Aziraphale was also awake and staring at the scene intently. Crowley snuggled up against his alpha and they both enjoyed the quiet of the morning again, and the tiny noises that Eden made.

She looked like a normal human baby. Blue eyes and a head of red hair. Normal human legs and arms, with normal human feet and hands. Pudgy fingers that grabbed anything that they could reach and a small cute mouth which apparently screamed like a demon, only when she was hungry though. Crowley and Aziraphale were relieved at that. Eden liked to coo and was immensely interested in Crowley’s long hair and the stories Aziraphale read every single night to her when she wasn’t falling asleep. 

The angel and the demon knew that their daughter wan’t human though. One look into the ethereal plane was enough to confirm that. But she was still young, and whatever she was, she hadn’t manifested any power or special ability yet. Just a normal baby, dependent of its parents. And Crowley and Aziraphale loved it. They loved having their life suddenly busy and filled with a new face, requiring their attention and love. They dotted after their daughter, the house quickly filling with baby toys, blankets and trinkets. 

Eden finished her breakfast and Crowley held her carefully, bouncing her and encouraging her to burp. After she had done so, he set the baby between him and Aziraphale. Both of them watching their small baby fall asleep again. Aziraphale was the first to rise. He went downstairs to make breakfast and brought it up to the nest. He ate with Crowley, enjoying the quiet, blissful morning, just the three of them, a family.

After breakfast, Crowley tucked Eden back into her crib and helped Aziraphale pick the plates up and wash them. He changed into a blouse and soft pants. He clad his feet in some comfortable sandals and bunched his hair up in a messy ponytail. His demoniac side of him made sure the ponytail was messy enough that human women would look at it with envy and wonder how one achieved such things. He felt ready for his trip back to the city. It had been more than a year since he’d gone back to London. He and Aziraphale had dropped by since they moved to their cottage but since the pregnancy, he hadn’t set foot on the large city.

He bought the pregnancy pills from a small pharmacy, close to Aziraphale's shop. They were potent pills, the store owner had been wary to sell them to him at first. Crowley had though his demonic essence would reject them, but it seems like these affected only the body. He was extremely happy when he found them. He had been taking pregnancy pills since they first came out, desperate to escape the danger of getting pregnant. And they always worked well, so he was eager to go back now.

He kissed Aziraphale soundly and gave a small peck to Eden before setting off to the garage to retrieve his Bentley. He shoved his glasses on and stepped inside the smooth leather interior. He had missed his car really. The engine purred as if greeting him and a Queen song started blaring through the update stereo system.

“I know, I missed you too girl,” Crowley hummed happily as he patted the wheel. “We’re going back to London, we have a few errands to do.”

The car engine roared in response and Crowley pressed the gas pedal hard, letting a whoop of laughter as the car exited the garage.

From the kitchen window, Aziraphale stood rocking Eden on his shoulder and shook his head, smiling at his demon.

A few minutes later the car was going steady on the winding roads of british countryside. Inside, Crowley was singing along to Queen’s Greatest Classics, trying to harmonize his voice with Freddie Mercury. As he was approaching a curve Crowley swerved the car, going smoothie around it before having to press quickly onto the brakes. 

A large trunk of wood was covering the road, blocking it from any cars or trucks that might have to pass it. Crowley glanced from inside his car, looking around for anyone. He realised he was alone in the countryside road and sighed. He could miracle the log out of the way, smartest and fastest way out. However a certain shimmer on the wood caught his attention. Crowley’s frowned and stared harder at the piece of wood.

There! Again the shimmer of light caught his eyes. Towards the end of the trunk. Cautiously, Crowley stopped out of his car and approached the log. Suddenly a flurry of movement behind him warned him that there was someone else but it was too late. Crowley only felt the sickening thud of something hitting his head before he passed out.

…………………………………………………….

Crowley’s eyes shot open. Immediately he looked around and started to move. However he quickly found out he was chained, his hands and feet had a heavy metal around them, linked to chains stuck on the pristine white wall. Crowley frowned and shook his bindings around. When he saw there was nothing to do he decided to reach out with his ethereal body.

To his horror he found out he could’n acces his supernatural senses, he whipped his head towards the manacles in his arms and read the small engravings on them. They were demon summoning cravings, meant to trap and strip the demon of its powers and in such a way, of his ethereal body.

Crowley began to really panic now. He could remember what had happened. He was driving and stopped to take an item out of the road that was bothering his way. Then he had felt a heavy blow to his head before he had passed out. He had been kidnapped. 

He began to shake in his state, trying to get out of the thick chains. He tried everything, even changing into snake form but saw himself effectively trapped. He wanted to cry, he felt alone and sacred, vulnerable. Instead, he grit his teeth and tried again to shake the chains away.

Suddenly a bright light lit the room. A hole had appeared on the white all and a figure stepped through. Crowley recognized the tall, imposing figure of the archangel Gabriel. The angel stepped forward, grinning as he saw the state of the trapped demon.

“Demon Crowley. We meet again.” He sneered.

Crowley bared his fangs threateningly. “Gabriel,” he hissed. “Figured it was you the one who would do this.”

Gabriel didn’t seem shaken by the aggressiveness of the demon. He kept smiling as he miracled up a chair and went to sit in front of the tied up figure.

“We have much to talk about, demon.”

Crowley growled. “We don’t,” he spat. “Untie me and let me go. I’m no use to you anyway, you can’t even kill me.”

Gabriel kept on smiling though. “I know we can’t kill you, Hell told us that you were able to bath in holy water. Impressive indeed, but that’s not what I have in mind.”

Crowley didn’t like the tone the archangel was using, or how confident and arrogant he seemed. He had always known that Gabriel was a wanker, everything confirmed with Aziraphale’s trial. He kept his guard up, whatever the angel was planning was not good news.

Gabriel kept talking. 

“You see, demon, I do want my revenge. I’ve wanted that war, I’ve wanted it for 6000 years. It’s all I’ve been prepared for, all I’ve worked for. And then you and Aziraphale had to come along. That damned angel and you lowly beast had to come and ruin everything. Everything!”

Gabriel didn’t scream but his voice was low and dangerous, fury building up in his eyes. He stared at the demon murderously and breathed heavily, as if trying to calm himself.

“Everything I had worked for was gone. It’s been a hell of years. Getting all the angels back to their usual posts, instead about thinking about the War. Meanwhile, you and Aziraphale have holed up in a little cottage.” He smirked a she saw Crowley’s panicked expression. “Yes, we’ve been watching you both, watched you both closely.”

Crowley started squirming in the chains now. Heaven had been watching him and Aziraphale, they had been spying on them. His thoughts went straight to Eden though. Did Heaven know about her too? His heart clenched anxiously at the thought. Aziraphale and Eden weren’t safe. He tried accessing his ethereal powers again, all in vain due to the potent charms on his chains. He growled, frustrated and started getting agitated. 

“Yes, you're scared now, aren’t you? Scared about Aziraphale, your mate and alpha? Or scared about little Eden, your child?” Gabriel said cruelly now, almost laughing at Crowley's stricken face. “You really thought we wouldn't know. You know, I’m not surprised about you but about Aziraphale? I thought he was smarter than that.”

Gabriel stopped talking for a few seconds, looking thoughtfully at the demon. Crowley kept moving around in the chains, desperation building up inside him as he heavy metal kept him well-trapped.

“Do you know much about Heaven?”

The question caught him off guard and Crowley struggled to answer. “No, not much, except you’re all a bunch of wankers up here.”

Gabriel didn’t seem satisfied with his answer. “I was referring to the alpha, omega, beta assignment?”

Crowley’s blood froze in his veins. Could Gabriel smell the omega in him? Probably, since Aziraphale could also do it, everyone could. He quickly scented the air, the smell of an alpha suddenly very strong in his nostril.

Gabriel smiled sinisterly as he watched Crowley’s face change due to the discovery. “I’m an alpha, yes. Now answer my question, little omega.”

Suddenly Crowley didn’t like the way this conversation was going. He felt even more in danger than before, especially because Gabriel was becoming violent and vengeful, alphas like that could be especially dangerous.

“You haven’t answered my question, demon.”

Crowley scowled. “No, I don’t know much about how you guys roll.”

Gabriel leaned back, satisfied with the answer. “I’ll explain then. I’m surprised Aziraphale hasn’t told you anything really. Angels also have secondary sex assigantions, either way, we don’t have specific sex assingations though, just like demons. However, when they were distributed, The Almighty still wasn’t very sure how to set things up. All the very first angels she created were alphas. Then She began creating her Human Project and decided she needed another thing to balance out the other. She created omegas and then betas, and suddenly all the angels were omegas or betas. And then in the middle of working on the project there was The Great War, in which you fell.”

Crowley frowned at that memory. It was all a bit fuzzy really but he preferred when beings didn’t mention it, made it easier to forget.

“All this we know thanks to the official records and writing of the Library up here in Heaven. The Almighty erased the memories of all the angels except of Lucifer, so only he could remember his mistakes and suffer for them. After that, she sped up the project and created the humans. And then suddenly she was gone, gone off to the rest of the universe to create and fix. She left us archangels in charge and took the higher powers with her.”

Gabriel paused, he seemed to be thinking over something again.

“The only angels with more power than us by rank are Principality, you know? Aziraphale is a principality isn’t he?”

Crowley nodded absentmindedly. Aziraphale had never told him this about Heaven. He didn’t know that Aziraphale was much stronger than the angel standing in front of him.

“I bet he wouldn’t say. Even though they have much more power and a higher rank than us, we are in charge and more in number. No angel would against a heavenly order. Aziraphale was the only one assigned on Earth by heavenly order too. But he was always soft, he followed the Almighty’s orders, didn’t turn against us... until he did.”

Gabriel bared his teeth again. “And he should have been punished for that. He should have died in that Hellfire, his essence burned away into nothing. But he didn’t. So like you, we cannot kill him completely. My revenge had been that. But when I failed, I sought other ways to finish him. I thought about hurting you, taking you and killing you, but then Hell communicated to me that you were also untouchable. And so I raged for several years. But then, things got interesting. You both had a daughter together, an angel-demon hybrid. And it was all too perfect, I had to get your baby.”

Crowley tried to growl but out of his throat came a breathy whimper. Heaven couldn’t take his daughter, except he knew they would. He had to contact Aziraphale, Eden was in grave danger.

“But then someone intervened. God herself said no damage could come to your daughter. She came here and all to give the news, after disappearing for such a long time. I was torn by the news but I know I can’t go against the Lord herself and I lost all the support of my fellow angels, them claiming I was too obsessed with you three. If the Almighty said it was time to let go then they should let go. But I didn’t, I can’t let it go. So I thought of another plan. And I’m sure this one is going to work.”

Gabriel stood up and walked towards Crowley. He stood in front of the demon, looking at him up and down.

“This plan doesn't involve killing anyone. On the contrary, it involves producing life.”

His hand reached up and touched Crowley’s abdomen softly. Crowley’s eyes opened wide, he understood the meaning of the phrase perfectly well.

“No,” he whispered. “No, you can’t, you can’t.”

“I think I can, omega. I know you’ll be going into heat soon, I made sure to track them down. And good news for you, my rut will also come soon.”

Crowley began thrashing around. “You can’t, I won’t let you. Aziraphale, he’ll-”

“Aziraphale won’t be here to save you. He won’t even know you’re here. And you will let me or I’ll just take you by force. You’re going to become my favorite broodmare, producing my hybrid offspring to create a new army.”

Favorite broodmare? Did the archangel have more? As if he could read minds, Gabriel answered his question.

“In Heaven we also have a breeding system. We got the idea from Hell themselves, you should thank your former employees for that. All alphas are required to breed lower class omega angels to keep up the numbers in the Heavenly Army. Your mate, Aziraphale, has always missed all his dates. He hasn’t fathered a single fledging in Heaven, it’s a disgrace for an angel of his status. One of the few things he really had to do yet he chose not to.”

For a moment Crowley was too overwhelmed with the amount of information. The archangels hellish plans, Heaven’s breeding system and Aziraphale’s angelic duties which he didn’t complete. His train of thought was interrupted by the angel.

“But now that I have you, I’m going to breed you, make you carry my fledging before you have another one. THis will go on forever until I have an army of powerful hybrids to command and lead. And then, nothing will get in my way. And I’m going to let you keep your mating mark, let you blow up with my child knowing it isn’t your alpha’s. I heard that that bothers omegas a lot, mates are very loyal to their partners.”

Crowley’s mind was going at a hundred per hour now. He wanted to fight back, to break out of the manacles. HE struggled fruitlessly against the metal manacles and sagged against the wall. He must be looking desperate by now and he was powerless, he had to resort to other tricks. 

“What if I'm not fertile during my heat? I think we and Aziraphale just got lucky somehow when we had our child.” Smart Crowley, he thought, get him to doubt, possibly win some time.

Gabriel scowled. “You think I was born yesterday, demon? Omegas literally stink when they're fertile, it’s very easy to tell or not. Plus I have proof.”

He wiped up Crowley’s demon file, a tattered piece of paper with Hell’s stamps all over it.

“Had to get special permission for it. They searched for it everywhere but here it is, let’s see. It says your name is Anthony J. Crowley, last used effectively. You’re very tall, a normal description of your body and look at that, your omega status with a huge stamp claiming you’re extra fertile during heat.”

Gabriel smashed the paper in his hands abruptly. “Don’t try to lie to me demon, I won’t fall for those tricks like Aziraphale did.”

He leaned down and grabbed Crowley’s hair, pulling it up, exposing his neck which he sniffed.

“You smell like preheat, omega. I’ll be back in a few hours. Then I’ll breed you till you can’t no more.”

With that, Gabriel let go of the locks of hair, letting Crowley’s head sink back down. He smiled triumphantly and walked away, disappearing into the wall.

Crowley started to cry.

…………………………………………………

Crowley woke up sweating and feeling very hot. Suddenly he knew what was happening, he had just entered his heat. The heat after a pregnancy was a very harsh one, since the body was getting used to the cycle again after some time away. Instantly he felt a dull pain in his vagina, for it was not filled. He lost his composure for a moment, thinking of Aziraphale and home, whining to remind the alpha of where he was.

But reality was different. This was not home or his nest. He was not safe, he was shackled against a wall in a place where no one could find him. And there was another angel, another alpha ready to take him. Immediately Crowley started panicking. His mind was torn between the need that filled it and the fear it felt at the prospect of being away from his alpha in heat. Crowley started to get restless, trying in vain to break out of chains.

Suddenly the harsh light filled the room again and Crowley nearly cried of fright. Gabriel was standing in the doorway, he was panting and staring at the omega cruelly. Crowley took a deep breath and recognized the smell of an alpha in rut. So it was true what Gabriel had been saying. He panicked and started shaking as the big alpha approached him.

Gabriel regarded him with a wicked sense of triumph from his beady purple eyes. The alpha got closer to the frightened omega and Crowley smelt the amount of pheromones increase as the tall angel tried to impose its presence and state. However, something in Crowley reeled back in disgust. As much as his body wanted it, needed it, almost burned for it, this was not his alpha. This alpha smelled nothing like his alpha, the one that had marked him. The one that Crowley belonged to. He panicked even more as Gabriel closed in.

The big angel trapped the omega in his arms. With a snap of his fingers, both their clothes were removed and Crowley shivered at the change of temperature. He looked down and gasped at Gabriel’s swollen dick. The member was larger than Aziraphales and it was red and leaking precum already. His cunt didn’t clench happily though, it would hurt to accommodate such length and girth. He knew he was only wet because of the natural self lubrication that the heat provided him.

“Like what you see, little omega?”

Crowley shook his head. He closed his eyes and jerked around, trying to free himself of the alpha’s grasp. Gabriel however, held fast and strong. With a grunt he lifted Crowley’s legs off the ground, the chains clanking noisily behind him. He proceeded to inspect the omegas cunt. 

“Looks like you're’ about ready, nice and wet.”

Crowley shook his head again, he found himself incapable of saying any word. The situation was being too much for him. HE squirmed in the hold and tried to wiggle away.

“Well it doesn’t matter, it’ll be mine for now.”

Then with deadly accuracy the angel grabbed his thick member and slowly started to feed it into the hot hole. Without any preparation of the sort. Crowley’s cunt was wet because of the heat, but he wasn’t ready yet to accept such a big member.

Gabriel groaned as he bore down on Crowley’s tight cunt. Crowley on his part managed to scream and finally cry. The cock breaching him was too big, it tore his insides painfully. His mind reminded his body that this was not his alpha, not his mate. The thing inside didn’t deserve to be there, it was not right. His body responded by making everything tighter, trying to block the intrusion out. Gabriel grunted as he felt Crowley becoming together. He took a deep breath and thrusted in husky, finally ramming the whole length in painfully. 

Crowley screamed again as he felt the member go in fully. He could feel Gabriel's heavy balls at the edge of his ass and the tip of his cock kissing his cervix, too close to the womb. The thing was way too big, too painful. He cried as Gabriel thrusted in. The alpha seemed to be enjoying the tight cunt, moaning and giving encouragement to the distressed omega. Clearly he didn’t care about the state of the omega. 

Gabriel kpet the punishing pace for a good ten minutes before he felt his balls hardening, ready to come. The omega below him, that lowley demon, was not enjoying anything. But it didn't matter to him, the thing was fertile and it would produce his offspring, a new generation of warriors, special warriors.

“Are you ready for my knot, little omega?” He asked creully, looking at the sobbing creature below him.

Crowley cried in anguis again, if the cock already hust, the knot was going to be too painful. He shook his head, probably for what had been the a hundredth time during this violent intercourse.

“No,” he said hoarsely. “No, not that please. It’s too big, It'll hurt too much. No, please. Don’t come in me, please.”

Gabriel however was deaf to the omega pleas and with a final loud huff, rammed his cock in again, knot and all, and came.

Crowley’s eyes bulged out and he screamed the loudest he had. The knot was too big, it forced his cunt wide and his walls struggled to accommodate the girth. Most of all, he hated the feeling of wetness flooding his womb, the cokc inside him twitching as it spilled gushes of seed after seed into what he knew was his fertile womb. He watched through tearful eyes as a small swell appeared on his abdomen. He hated Gabriel so much, from the very depth of his core. He screamed again in anguish. Gabriel seemed to like the state of him and gave a small thrust, enjoying the walls clamping around his knot.

Crowley felt himself losing consciousness at the small movement, the knot making everything so painful that it was too much. The last thing he saw was Gabriel smiling down at him cruelly.

When he awoke he was still tied to the alpha.

“You’ve been gone for two minutes, I was starting to worry,” said Gabriel with a fake pit on his sinister face.

Crowley sneered at the alpha. He suddenly found renewed strength. “Aziraphale will come get you, I know he will.”

Gabriel made a mock frightened face. “Maybe, but I think I’ll have ruined you by the time he arrives.”

Crowley bared his fangs. “Never, you sick piece of fuck.” He stopped when he felt the large knot inside him start to deflate.

Gabriel noticed it too and removed his large member quickly. He started at the ruined cunt as seed began to leak out, along with blood. 

“We shouldn’t waste any seed,” he muttered. With a snap, he had changed Crowley’s position. This time, the demon was hanged with his head down and legs up.

Crowley immediately recognized the position as an attempt to keep the come inside him. He struggled again before Gabriel snapped his fingers again, tightening the chains.

“I have to leave you here, there are heavenly duties I must attend, there are other angelic omegas that need to be impregnated, I can’t spend all my time with you. Here.”

He miracles a thick dildo, a replica of his cock with his knot included. 

“This should keep all the seed inside until I come back.”

He approached the omega again and wretched his legs open, He dipped his fingers inside, enjoying the wet heat. Then he shoved the dildo in roughly, making Crowley cry out again.

“This should keep you preoccupied,” Gabriel sneered. Then he snapped his fingers, his clothes returning and left out the invisible door again.

Crowley broke down crying again. Gabriel hadn't even dressed him and had made sure his hands couldn't reach his cunt and pry the toy away. It still hurt, his cunt was sensitive and sore. Crowley could feel the liquid sloshing inside him slightly and it made him sick. The whole situation was messed up. He was becoming exactly what he didn’t want to be in Hell, a broodmare. 

And Aziraphale and Eden were so far away. He cried as he remembered his husband and mate. He cried as he remembered his beautiful daughter and he felt the tears leave a hot trail down to the floor. This was so wrong, in so many ways. Finally, he fell asleep crying, too exhausted to actually do anything except hang there.

………………………………………………

Gabriel came in several times a day, or so it seemed since Crowley didn’t know how long he had spent in the room, to breed him. The alpha, like any alpha in heat, was insatiable. He had Crowley in several positions, always making sure that the omega was tied up and unable to move. He loved forcing his member into the tight cunt of the omega and filling the demon up. 

Crowley would cry and scream every time, He would try to bat away the heavy being who dumped his pleasure in his body again and again. Finally he had been left without voice and had resorted to cry and whimpered pathetically as the big alpha pounded into him. Gabriel had made him suck his cock, finally not forcing his knot in but making Crowley swallow all his seed. He had been so disgusted by everything again that he vomited everything right up again, onto Gabriels pristine shoes as the alpha was getting ready to leave. The angel had given him a withering, cruel look before leaving and promising a punishment

Everytime he left, he left Crowley feeling a bit fuller. Too full for Crowley’s liking. Aziraphale didn’t usually fill him up so much, he knew it could be uncomfortable at one point, instead of pleasurable. Gabriel however, kept dumping all his seed inside and plugged him up right after. Crowley wore a sloshing womb that sounded painfully loud as the day wore on. 

Gabriel had the omega kneeling on the floor now, with his head pressed well into the cold tiles of the floor. The big alpha was fucking into the small cunt of the omega from behind, relishing the tightnes and the wet sounds it made. He liked crowley, he decided. He liked the omega's tight cunt, tighter than he had ever had. He liked the little noises of pain that the thing made and he liked filling up the warm body. Crowley was the definition of a perfect omega, in his opinion.

“Fuck, you’re really tight, omega. Is this why Aziraphale kept you, huh?”

The name of the omega's mate seemed to stress the poor demon and Crowley wiggled a bit underneath him, trying to get away. With a grunt, Gabriel grabbed the slim hips and pistoned into the omega with fury. This one was not getting away from him, no omega ever did.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure this is why.” He grunted again as he gave another hard thirst. Underneath him, Crowley wailed in pain again, his swollen belly sloshing slightly and his face red from crying.

“Please, stop, just stop,” said Crowley in a small pleading voice. “Just stop, you’re hurting me. Stop, please.”

Gabriel noticed that the omega was becoming agitated. He shouldn’t have mentioned Aziraphale’s name really, it seemed to give Crowley strength to fight. The omega hadn’t broken yet and it made Gabriel mad. With a frustrated snarl he bent down and gripped Crowley's neck tightly.

“Just shut up, you lowley thing. I’ll fucking mark you. If you don’t Tear that mark that adorns your pretty neck and replace it with mine. Would you like that?”

Crowley cried out loud again and reached a chained hand up to cover his mark, trying to keep the alpha away.

“No please,” he said, panicking now. “Not the mark, not the mark, not the mark. Please, please.” His voice was weak and tired at the end and Gabriel drew back smirking.

“I won’t mark you, but don’t make me mad again. I really do want to see you have my fledgling with the mark of your mate. After that... I think I’ll change it for mine.”

He laughed cruelly as he heard Crowley wailing underneath him. He picked up the pace before slamming his knot in and coming in thick spurts inside the hot body of the omega. He left the body hanging in the air again, anxiety not seen before riddling the demon’s face.

……………………………………………………….

Crowley woke up tiredly. Was this a dream? He looked around and his face fell as he saw the solemn white walls of his cage. No, this was not a dream, this was his reality. He looked up, coming face to face with a large swollen abdomen, more evidence of his nightmare. He could feel the silicone plug inside him and he felt sick all of a sudden again. He vomited messily on the floor, nothing but bile coming out his mouth. How long had he stayed like this?

As if the answers to his questions had been answered, the invisible door opened and in walked Gabriel. The alpha seemed pleased as he approached the shivering omega. He tutted slightly when he saw the small puddle of vomit but only snapped his fingers, miracling the thing away. He stood in front of Crowley admiring the swell, rubbing it and pushing down on it slightly. 

Crowley cried out a bit at that and tried to scoot away from the alpha’s wandering hands. Gabriel snaked up, trailing a finger over the read and overused lips that framed the sleek looking plug. The object had done its work and not a drop had been spilled out. Pleased with the work, the alpha kept on inspecting the organ. He picked Crowley's labia and teased along the clit. The thing was enlarged because of the heat and Crowley felt pleasure for the first time since he was there. He tried not to show it and only jerked angrily away.

Gabriel stopped after some time and turned away. Crowley felt relieved, maybe the alpha was going to leave him alone. Gabriel however miracled a bathtub out of nowhere, the head of the shower not connected to any water source. He snapped his fingers again and Crowley found himself kneeling backwards on the large marble bottom. His hands behind his back and his legs wide open. Gabriel seemed satisfied and removed his clothes, but only the upper part. He knelt next to the bathtub and proceeded to take the plug out slowly.

Crowley whimpered as he felt the trickle of thick come slip out his hole. The pressure in his abdomen lessened and for once it didn’t feel bad. He realized however that Gabirel was taking this opportunity to study his rededn cunt. The alpha seemed mesmerized as he watched the oozing trial of semen make their way out the hole and down the drain. He had seen Crowley’s enlarged hole, forced open wode by the cok and plug. He had seena s the channel disappeared by the amount of seed that spilled out. Gabriel couldn’t help reaching out and slowly playing with Crowley’s swollen clit, given some attention to the omega after all.

Crowley didn’t like how things were going. He knew that for some reason, alpha’s liked to watch this scene play out. Aziraphale being one of them explained to him that it gave them a sense of possession and satisfaction only understood by them. Crowley could feel his body react positively at the pleasure emanating from his clit as Gabriel toyed with it. This was something that his body accepted, no weird intrusions that weren't this mate. 

Gabriel watched as Crowley began to struggle, clearly enjoying the pleasure their attention gave him. He sped up his movements until he felt Crowley tense and come. The orgasm had the omega shivering and trembling. However the demon didn’t cry out in pleasure and stood panting as he came down from his high. By now, almost all the come was going, only a small trickle falling out. Gabriel grinned, he snapped his fingers and warm water fell out of the shower and onto the trembling omega.

After he had cleaned crowley, he fucked him again. The omega’s face falling as he thrust violently into the warm body.

………………………………………………..

Crowley didn't know how long he had spent in the cursed room. Time seemed to pass without him knowing. He didn’t know what day it was, how long he had been in there, how much longer he would have to stay. He was only an omega in heat, used by an alpha who wanted him to carry his children. Gabriel just fucked him and cleaned him.

Gabriel came every day. Crowley’s heat had lasted a bit longer than he had expected and his rut had died down on the fourth day. Crowley however, kept up the heat for another two days and Gabriel enjoyed it immensely. He hadn’t gotten the omega to moan but the demon barely said anything now. It just accepted the load that blown in him every time and cried everytime it was hoisted up again. Gabriel loved to admire the swell that would form in the lower section, often tormenting Crowley with the fact that it was his come inside. 

On the final day of the heat, Crowley was crying painfully as the alpha thrust into him. As his heat had been dying down, his bodily fluids had decreased, making it hard for lubrication inside his cunt. He wasn’t aroused so it hurt whenever Gabriel shoved his too large cock inside. The alpha still seemed to not care and was moaning as he thrust in and out of the tormented omega.

“You’re going to carry my children after this, demon. I’ll make you forget about you precious little mate,” said Gabriel, sneering down to the crying omega.

Crowley hadn’t forgotten, he would never forget. He missed Aziraphale, with all his heart and soul. He missed his daughter and the small time they had spent together. No, Gabriel would have to tear into his soul and remove the piece that he knew was his family. And that was an impossible feat, Crowley was sure he would never forget. His family was carved into his very essence and no one could take them away from him. He shook his head angrily and stared at the alpha angrily.

Gabriel scowled when he saw the stubbornness in the omega. No, that wasn’t good, an omega was meant to serve, to be submissive. With a snarl he grabbed Crowley’s breast harshly. The demon squealed and Gabriel watched with fascination as a drop of fat milk rolled out. How could he not have seen this before?

“I see,” he mused greedily. He squeezed again, smirking as he milked the demon and enjoying as the cunt clenched around his member. “You’re still fresh out of childbirth. I should have done this sooner.”

Crowley was looking at him horrified again.

“Well, not to worry, since you’re pregnant, I’m sure producing more milk is going to come naturally to you.”

Crowley didn’t want to believe his words. He knew he was pregnant, the thorough breeding session had made sure of that, but he didn’t want to believe the archangel's words. He twisted around furiously. 

Gabriel snarled again. The omega was getting feisty again. With a frustrated groan he changed positions, having the omega from behind. This way he didn’t have to see the face of the demon and he could control the movements better. He picked up the pace, groaning and moaning.

“Fuck, omega you’re so tight. And so full of my seed,” he continued to say. He reached down and rubbed the swell nicely. He watched the stretched lips, red and overused. Shiny and wet with his cum. Crowley’s tight passage was like a vice around his cock. He hadn’t even tried out his ass yet, he should do that next. There was something so primal and needy that seemed to be satisfied when seeing an omega full of seed. Gabriel let his instincts get the best of him and he found himself knotting and coming into the warm, pliant body again.

Crowley choked on his tears as he felt the alpha come inside him again. He couldn’t feel it anymore, too much liquid inside him but he knew the alpha had orgasm because of the knot. It still hurt as much as the first time but his cunt had gotten used in the last few days. He waited until Gabriel’s knot deflated. At least his knot went fast, Crowley would have dreaded to spend more time stuck with Gabriel. The alpha pulled out and plugged him up again, like usual. Instead of hoisting up again though he reached for Crowley's ass.

Gabriel fondled with the perk ass before separating the ass cheeks and reaching the small puckered hole. Why was everything this omega so small? Why should he care anyways, it was a good thing for him. He smiled as he stretched it out. Beneath him, Crowley was trembling again. With a snap he miracle lube and stuck two fingers in.

Crowley started to move underneath Gabriel. The alpha hadn’t touched his ass yet and he wasn’t going to let him do it. It was going to be too much, having the plug already inside him. The alpha however, tightened his grip on his and shoved two fingers inside. He moved them inside the omega, lubing everything up before adding two more fingers.

When Gabriel felt the omega was ready he pressed the head of his cock and pushed in.

Corlwey felt the pressure as Gabriel pushed the head of his cock in. The member was as always too big and Crowley screamed as he felt the pressure being too much. Gabriel however continued, pushing the head and finally the rest of the thick emember. Crowley’s vision started to blur, the stretch and pain was too much. The cock made pressure with the plug and his walls weren't ready for such a large intrusion. He passed out, slumping onto the ground.

Gabriel’s eyes widened and rolled back when he sheathed inside the hot body. The pressure around him ahad increased, the plug in the cunt offering some resistance. He noticed that the demon had passed out, probably being too much for him. He didn’t care. He thrust his hips, feeling the tight wall around him. He held onto the omega as he fucked ina and out, enjoying the vice grip on his cock. He was debating whether or not to knot the omega like this, but decided not to. As much as he loved doing this to Crowley, he couldn’t harm the omega too much, the demon was going to carry his fledgling after all. With one final groan, he came inside the passed out body.

He left the omega on the floor, still chained up and passed out. His seed was leaking out of the omega’s asshole, staining his thighs and forming a small puddle on the floor. He would let Crowley wake up like this. If the omega wanted to remove the plug now, he was allowed, his breeding session was over.

……………………………………………….

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was...
> 
> I'm sooo sorry Crowley!! This idea has been in my head for some time and I'm writting chapter two now and have the rest of the story planned out. I won't be updating soon though because I have exams but as soon as I am done I'll be working a lot on this.
> 
> Principalities do rank above Archangels so technically Aziraphale is much more powerful than Gabriel, look it up!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you like!


End file.
